


Dragons can purr

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon!Byleth, Dragons, Edeleth, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, as in Edelgard gets a dragon and doesn't know how to deal with it, dragon tails that are used in ways they are not supposed to, not gonna Thales as a major character death tho cus screw that dude, other characters are mentioned but only mentioned, the violence is only for the first part where they kill TWSID but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: When dealing with the last of Those Who Slither in the Dark, Edelgard and her army make a grim discovery: Byleth is a dragon.After an incident left Byleth stuck in an half-human half-dragon form, Edelgard struggles to both hide her fiancée's condition and help her return to her purely human self.Or, Edelgard got a dragon, and she has absolutely no idea on how to deal with it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 58
Kudos: 277





	1. This dragon purrs

**Author's Note:**

> So dragon!Byleth won over dragon!Edelgard on my poll on twitter, and this little project is my first fic this year!  
> I don't plan on making it too big but I want to write more chapters in the future, even if it's only at least one more to give it closure.  
> But for now enjoy the draconic smut because I'm terrible and this is my dragon agenda (I mean, come on guys, it's in my name)!

After Byleth stabbed an Agarthan mage’s chest, having the mage collapse dead on the floor, she turned back to her fiancée. She was pulling her axe out of an Agarthan soldier’s dead body, and she turned back to lock eyes with Byleth almost at the same time Byleth looked back at her.

“This area is clear! I’m moving forward to attack my uncle!” Edelgard shouted at Byleth, to which Byleth tried to reach her.

But before Byleth got close to her fiancée, she shouted again;

“Help Hubert and Jeritza, they’re being cornered! I’ll move forward alone!” Edelgard shouted before moving away, but before Byleth could protest she continued, “worry not, my love! Caspar will cover my back and Manuela will follow us if we get hurt!”

With Edelgard’s reassuring words, Byleth silently nodded before storming off to another side of the base, ready to take down the soldiers who got in her way as she moved to help Hubert and Jeritza. Their storming of the base of Those Who Slither in the Dark was going well so far, as their small army took their soldiers by surprise and obtained a precious advantage. They didn’t even take many soldiers on their side, as their enemies were now few and weak and a large army would raise suspicion. They had entered on the false pretense of helping Thales with his experiments, only to immediately start their attack on unsuspecting soldiers.  
And so far it was working, as they hadn’t lost any of their own and hadn’t even suffered great injuries yet.  
Byleth killed mages and soldiers on her way to the pair, and was happy to see Petra and Lysithea clear their designated area before they rushed to her. Together, the three cleared a path for Hubert and Jeritza, who had managed to take down a huge number of soldiers on their own. 

“Petra, Lysithea, give us cover!” Hubert shouted, “Professor, find Ferdinand and aid Her Majesty!”

Byleth didn’t need to be told twice.  
She rushed back, leaving the four behind and taking more soldiers and mages down on her way. She saw Linhardt healing Ferdinand and covered for them while the Emperor’s new minister recovered. Once Ferdinand confirmed he was ready to fight again and Linhardt moved to heal Ashe, Ferdinand and Byleth made their way to Edelgard, Caspar and Manuela, as the three were now confronting Thales and his men.  
But as Byleth and Ferdinand approached them, Byleth saw Edelgard strike Thales on the neck, only for her uncle to dodge the attack last minute…and as he dodged, a jolt of magic flew from his hand and hit Edelgard’s stomach. Only for Edelgard to collapse backwards as jolts of magic coursed through her body, as she screamed in pain.  
Manuela was quick to rush to her as Caspar threw himself between Thales and the two women, trying to strike Thales as Manuela hunched over Edelgard, trying to heal the woman in her arms.  
And Edelgard fell silent. And limp.  
Byleth froze, in horror.  
After one brief moment of shock, she felt pain in her heart, and she felt rage boil inside of her.  
Byleth screamed.  
She saw everyone freeze for a brief moment as everyone’s eyes set on her for only a second.  
But all Byleth could feel was the pain shooting from her heart to spread to her body, and all she could hear was her own terrifying scream turning into a roar.  
As Byleth felt herself grow bigger, she threw herself on top of Thales, blinded with rage. The man under her was terrified beyond belief, and as Byleth tried to punch him, she saw a giant creature’s paw crush Thales to death.  
But it wasn’t some creature’s paw.  
It was her arm, which now looked like it belonged to a beast.  
She heard people scream in terror, and as Byleth tried to leap from Thales’ dead body to the nearest soldier, she felt wings flapping on her back.  
For the first time in her life, Byleth flew. She flew high inside the base, and before she knew what she was doing, she opened her mouth, aimed at a group of enemy soldiers that was far enough from her friends and blue fire escaped from it.  
And she burned them.  
She burned Agarthan soldiers and mages until there were few left, begging for mercy as they swore to surrender. Then, and only then, did Byleth finally land on the floor again.  
She immediately collapsed once she felt her paws touch the ground, but she was still growling and boiling with furious rage. Until she heard a familiar voice call out;

“My love…? Byleth?”

She turned her head to see her beloved Edelgard, slowly and carefully approaching her as she was limping. All her friends were behind her, and all of them looked scared. But why were they scared? Hadn’t they won? And everyone was alright too, so Byleth was confused.  
Nevertheless she was beyond happy to see her Edelgard alive, as it seemed like her injury wasn’t as serious as she had assumed and Manuela had done a good job helping her.  
Byleth smiled, and she opened her mouth to greet Edelgard.  
But no coherent words could be heard.  
Instead, growls and whines were heard, as if it was a dog making those sounds instead.  
Slowly, Byleth tried to form words.

“Eh…ed…gah!” Byleth tried to utter her fiancée’s name, but failed miserably at her task.

Only when she truly noticed how much she was struggling with speaking did Byleth also notice how tiny her fiancée looked. And all of their friends too.  
On instinct, Byleth raised one paw to try to grab Edelgard, and she noticed how everyone seemed to tense. She placed her paw next to Edelgard, and she saw the empress touch it. Edelgard’s whole hand could barely cover a single finger in Byleth’s paw and upon seeing it, it finally hit Byleth just how massive she had become.  
She looked down at her body, catching glimpse of her own tail and wings, and immediately Byleth panicked. She retreated, taking steps to back away from Edelgard and their friends as fear and confusion suddenly sinked in. And when she caught a glimpse of herself on a wall with a reflective surface inside the base, Byleth swallowed.  
Staring back at her was the reflection of a huge silver dragon, similar to Rhea’s Immaculate One form. Except Byleth was smaller, and had deep blue eyes instead.  
Byleth started to get distressed until she heard Edelgard’s voice again.

“Byleth! Byleth, it’s okay! Come here!” Edelgard gently cooed as she called out for Byleth, and Byleth was suddenly drawn to her.

Byleth fell on the floor, her giant dragon head falling close to her fiancée as Edelgard tried to pet Byleth’s face where she could reach, trying to calm her down.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now…” Edelgard gently whispered to the massive dragon as everyone else stared, standing behind her.

And Byleth felt so tired and confused that she closed her eyes upon feeling Edelgard’s gentle touch, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
No one in Edelgard’s army dared utter a single word as they saw the huge dragon shrink in size, until she was back to being human Byleth. Except, Byleth didn’t turn fully human.  
She was back to her human size and body, but she still had patches of silver scales adorning her skin. Horns still sprouted from her head, and wings from her back, and a tail from her behind.  
Edelgard merely held her half-dragon soon to be wife in her arms as she lay asleep, blissfully unaware of what had happened. And Edelgard turned back to her army, her face filled with dread as she studied her friends.

“No one can know. Everyone of you, promise me no one will ever know” the Emperor desperately ordered, but her order came off more as a plead.

After everyone in the army swore their silence, they did their best to hide Byleth’s unconscious body as they carried her back to the Palace in Enbarr. And Edelgard thanked her lucky stars that only her closest friends had witnessed the ordeal as she thought hard about the situation that had unfolded.  
Once they did arrive at Enbarr, they discreetly made their way to Edelgard and Byleth’s bedroom. They laid Byleth on the bed, and Edelgard shooed everyone except for Hanneman and Linhardt out of the room, much to everyone’s complaint.  
But Edelgard was determined to find the cause for this mess, and she wanted Byleth to be examined as soon as possible. She only allowed Manuela and Mercedes in for a check up on Byleth’s health, and when the two healers confirmed she wasn’t wounded and had only passed out from exhaustion, Edelgard guided them out of the room.  
Edelgard, Hanneman and Linhardt patiently waited for Byleth to wake up, and when she finally did, Byleth was as confused and scared as one would assume. She had thought it was all a nightmare, until Edelgard confirmed that it was all very real and that she had, indeed, turned into a dragon. Edelgard moved close to her fiancée, holding her hands as she explained everything that had happened, including why Byleth had these strange features in her body.

“Hanneman and Linhardt will examine you now and help you get back to normal, alright?” Edelgard softly told Byleth, “I need to warn everyone at the palace that you’re sick, otherwise suspicion will rise. And no one can know about this. I’ll come back as soon as possible, I promise.”

Byleth nodded, letting go of her fiancée so that she could attend to her affairs and make sure no one would walk in on Byleth while she was in her half-dragon state. She didn’t say a word, but she could sense that Edelgard was even more scared of this condition than she was.  
As soon as Edelgard left, Hanneman running tests on Byleth, looking for crests and examining her blood, as well as asking questions about her past. As they got more results from each test and answer, Hanneman started to debate hypothesis with Linhardt.  
Outside the bedroom Edelgard did her best to convince the servants and guards at the palace that her beloved had a severe fever and was not to be disturbed by anyone other than Edelgard herself. With Hubert and Ferdinand’s help, she quickly attended to her duties so that she could meet Byleth again to check up on her and see what Hanneman and Linhardt had found out.  
All her friends from the army were long gone by the time Edelgard finished her duties, and she left behind Ferdinand and Hubert to fill in for her in whatever matters they could so that she could finally return to her fiancée.  
When she entered the bedroom, however, she was disappointed to see Hanneman and Linhardt both scratching their heads, as Byleth was still looking like the same half-human and half-dragon hybrid that she looked like before.

“I’m sorry El, I can’t go back to normal no matter what I do” Byleth sadly confessed, only for Edelgard to rush to comfort her.

“This is utmost strange” Hanneman started, as Edelgard embraced a very sad Byleth, trying to comfort her despite her own worry, “and while we don’t have an answer, we do have a theory. We think that according to Jeralt’s diary, whatever Lady Rhea did to Byleth she also used an absurd amount of her own blood to change Byleth’s body when she was an infant. The Crest of Flames, which is now gone, must have overlapped her blood somehow, acting as a block that prevented Byleth’s dragon blood from activating…and then as if the Crest of Flames had a will of its own, it disappeared without a trace, leaving the blood to act on its own for the first time since Byleth received her crest. And with the crest gone, well, a transformation occurred.”

“But that doesn’t make sense” Edelgard interjected, “the crest has been gone for months! It disappeared after Rhea died. So why is it activating only now and it didn't activate when the crest disappeared?”

Hanneman blushed and cleared his throat. Confused, Edelgard turned to Byleth, who was slightly flushed as well.

“El, they think a strong emotional reaction like seeing you hurt activated it, since I can’t control it yet. They think it was the adrenaline” Byleth shyly confessed, and while Edelgard didn’t understand why they were so embarrassed, she had to admit that it did make sense. 

“In other news, it’s great that you two haven’t had your honey moon yet, or you’d have a giant dragon suddenly break your bed” Linhardt couldn’t help teasing, and Hanneman was quick to slap the back of Linhardt’s head, absolutely offended.

Now Edelgard finally understood their embarrassment. And her cheeks burned as red as Byleth’s and Hanneman’s.

“Apologies, Lady Edelgard. We had to ask to know if we were correct” Hanneman desperately explained, as Linhardt rubbed the spot where his mentor lightly hit him.

“O-of course, professor Hanneman” Edelgard cleared her throat, “but does that mean she’ll stay like this forever?”

“No, I don’t believe she will” Hanneman replied, before Linhardt interrupted;

“It seems her blood made her just like Rhea. So if we’re correct, she’ll learn to control both her forms and choose which one to stay as, much like Rhea could. We think this mix of forms is just a result of her inexperience, and definitely not permanent.”

“However, it is best to call Manuela to check up on her regularly. I hate to admit it, but she is a great physician. She will be able to help with physical body changes and other health problems that might arise” Hanneman finally added, and Edelgard thanked them both before they excused themselves.

Once they were gone and they were both alone in bed, Byleth finally spoke again;

“What happens to me now, El?”

“I…I think we’ll have to hide you in our room until you return to normal, love...if anyone knew you can transform just like Rhea could...well, people could want to hurt you. I can't lose you, no matter what” Edelgard replied, as she moved to get ready to go to bed and Byleth did the same.

They both fell asleep without exchanging many words after, both worried with Byleth’s new condition as they hoped she could return to normal soon.  
Yet the next day, Byleth was still the same.  
And the next. And the next. And the day after.  
Eventually a whole week passed, and Byleth remained the same, much to hers and Edelgard’s despair. Tired of being cooped up on the same room for days as Edelgard worked and their wedding was delayed more and more, Edelgard and Byleth finally decided to call Manuela in.  
That, and because Byleth had been having…strange symptoms.  
She had become a lot rougher and more possessive, a lot more aggressive for no apparent reason. She never hurt anyone, of course, but she’d be a lot rougher when handling objects. She had managed to break quills when she tried to write or even learn how to draw (since there weren’t many activities to do when cooped up in a bedroom), she had managed to rip at least five books in half and broken seven plates, three cups and even a big vase, all on accident. One night she had even managed to bite down so hard on her pillow that she tore it whilst being asleep. Not only that, but Byleth made strange noises at night, almost like roars or hauls at the moonlight. For outsiders, it seemed like the Emperor was keeping her own private collection of animals inside her room every time they heard strange noises or saw Edelgard carry broken and scratched objects in her hands.  
And Edelgard was, understandably, worried for her fiancée’s unnatural strength and frustration, fearing she might hurt herself on accident one day.  
Manuela arrived at the palace, and she did her best to examine Byleth, listening to everything they told her as she examined Byleth’s body. 

“Edelgard, there’s really only so much I can do” Manuela started, as she opened Byleth’s mouth to examine her beastly fangs, “after all…you know…”

Edelgard pressed Manuela to go on, and Manuela couldn’t help blushing as she spoke, finally releasing Byleth’s mouth;

“I’m not a veterinarian, Edelgard.” 

As Manuela finally pulled away from Byleth, her examination finally done, Edelgard sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Please refrain from referring to my future wife as an animal…but is it really that bad?” Edelgard asked desperately, and a desperate whine coming out from Byleth’s mouth that sounded more like a puppy’s whine answered Edelgard.

“How long will she stay like this?” Edelgard groaned.

“The scales and tail and horns and wings and everything else? No idea. The other symptoms? I’m not an expert in wildlife but…” 

As Manuela told her those last words, she leaned in close to Edelgard to whisper in her ear. And Byleth saw Edelgard’s face burn red as her eyes widened in surprise.

“No…we haven’t…are you sure?” Byleth heard Edelgard quietly murmur to Manuela, only to see the older woman nod.

“I’m…pretty positive that’s how it works” Manuela started, “I don’t know if dragons follow the same rule, but if even us humans get frustrated for time to time I’m sure…”

Edelgard hurried to shush Manuela, as she thanked her and tried to guide her out of the room, her embarrassment growing. Manuela couldn’t help a laugh at how flustered Edelgard was, and excused herself while promising she could leave without being escorted, and wishing Edelgard and Byleth a ‘fun time’, much to Byleth’s confusion.  
Edelgard tried to protest, but Manuela left so fast that she was long gone before Edelgard could give her an earful.  
And Edelgard sighed in defeat, locking the door once only she and Byleth remained in the bedroom.  
Byleth gave her fiancée a confused look, cocking her head to the side as her tail slowly wagged expectantly. And Edelgard finally turned to her, embarrassed to explain what Manuela meant;

“Byleth…you know how we haven’t done much outside of hugging and kissing? Well, Manuela thinks it’s your…instincts, now that you’re more feral. She thinks you’re in heat.”

Byleth’s tail drooped as her face burned red. And upon seeing Byleth's reaction, Edelgard's suspicion confirmed that Manuela was indeed right.

“So it's true? But didn’t you feel aroused? Why didn’t you tell me…?” Edelgard asked.

“I…I thought it was normal feeling that way about it this much, El! You haven’t been around much, I thought it was the loneliness…and the frustration, I just thought the frustration was from the condition, I didn’t know it was…pure arousal...”

As Byleth sighed, embarrassed as well, Edelgard made her way to her to embrace her beloved.

“You could have told me” Edelgard gently cooed as she snuggled with Byleth in bed, holding her close.

“I didn’t want our first time to be like this…I wanted to be normal...I wanted to make love to you as a woman” Byleth let out, as she cupped Edelgard’s face to kiss her.

But to Byleth’s surprise, Edelgard pulled away. Only to stare deep into Byleth’s eyes, as serious as one could get. And then she spoke;

“If you want to wait, we’ll wait. But I love you and if you allow me to help, I’ll help you before this…condition makes you get worse.”

“But El,” Byleth protested, “Linhardt and Hanneman said I could turn more into a dragon if I feel strong emotions…what if I hurt you? What if I transform?” 

“Then you won’t hurt me” Edelgard simply replied, as her fingers traced Byleth’s scales on Byleth's neck, much to Byleth’s pleasure, “you didn’t hurt me when you killed my uncle. You could hear me and recognize me, I knew you could even if you couldn't speak. Besides you changed back once you calmed down, so you'll change back again and we can go slow. I trust you, Byleth…do you trust me to help you too?”

Byleth didn’t reply, instead merely pressing a kiss to Edelgard’s lips. Their kiss started out chaste and sweet, but then Edelgard felt something hit her leg. She noticed it was Byleth’s tail, wagging excitedly as Byleth kept kissing her. But before she could say anything, Byleth’s kisses turned to licks, first near her lips and then on Edelgard’s cheeks. And Byleth’s fingers rushed to unbutton Edelgard’s shirt, exposing Edelgard’s neck and breasts before she started to lick there, down from her neck to her chest.

“Byleth?” Edelgard tried calling out, to which her fiancée realized she was licking her and immediately stopped, apologizing.

“I got carried away, I just…I don’t know why I want to lick you. And bite you” Byleth shyly confessed, and Edelgard gave her one last kiss before holding the back of Byleth’s head to guide Byleth’s face to back to her chest. As much as Edelgard hated to admit it, this feral side of Byleth got her extremely aroused.

“Just be careful with the fangs” Edelgard warned, and moaned when she felt Byleth give slow and sensual licks to her breasts.

As Byleth undid her undergarments to expose Edelgard’s nipples, Edelgard felt Byleth lick them as well, and she shivered in delight. She felt Byleth give her gentle bites as well, careful with her fangs so they wouldn’t pierce Edelgard’s sensitive skin.  
On pure accident, Edelgard’s hands moved to grip the bed sheets as Byleth licked and bit her, leaving love marks all over her skin, only for one hand to grip the end of Byleth’s tail without Edelgard noticing what she was doing.  
Byleth yelped at suddenly being grabbed, and Edelgard was quick to catch on and let go of Byleth’s tail. Edelgard was quick to apologize but to her surprise, Byleth looked up at her with a pleased look on her face.

“C-could you do that again?” Byleth begged, and Edelgard was dumbfounded.

“What, grab your tail, my love?”

“Yes, El…I didn’t know it got sensitive when I’m…well, when I’m aroused. I hadn't...tried it yet...” Byleth confessed, and Edelgard reached for her tail again.

Her fingers trailed over Byleth’s tail, eliciting pleased moans from the half-dragon.

“Does it really feel that good?” Edelgard asked her with curiosity, only for Byleth to nod fervently.

“It does. It feels like a very sensitive spot of my body…I think i-it has many n-nerves…ah!” 

Byleth’s speech was interrupted by Edelgard gripping her tail a bit harder, as she experimented with it. And suddenly Byleth was crazed with lust.  
Before Byleth realized what she was doing, her tail snapped free of Edelgard’s hand and she dipped her head down to bit Edelgard’s neck. Her now free tail wiggled in between Edelgard’s legs, trying to push past clothes to enter her. And Edelgard cried out at the unexpected assault, not in pain but instead in pleasure as Byleth assaulted her neck with love bites and her hands roughly fondled Edelgard’s breasts.  
Byleth snapped out of her mating instinct after a moment, absolutely embarrassed to see the marks she left on Edelgard’s neck. They weren’t bad enough to make her bleed, fortunately, but they did leave hickeys that would likely take time to disappear, and Byleth couldn’t help feeling guilty at her own lack of self-control.

“Sorry El, maybe it’s too dangerous and I-“ 

Byleth was interrupted by Edelgard pulling her close, kissing her fervently in a rough kiss that seemed like she was out to devour Byleth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you this much in my whole life!” Edelgard panted in between kisses, making Byleth’s cheeks burn red with both pride and embarrassment.

When Edelgard pulled away, it was only to hastily undress her pants and undergarments, exposing her dripping wet sex to Byleth.

“Use your tail, like you did before. But get it inside me!” Edelgard ordered, and Byleth was more than happy to comply.

She held her own tail and pressed the tip inside, and it didn’t take long for her tail to move in and out of Edelgard’s very wet sex. As Byleth moved on top of Edelgard, Edelgard’s fingers slid under Byleth’s nightgown to push inside Byleth’s very wet sex.  
As Byleth’s tail penetrated Edelgard, Edelgard fingered the half-dragon above her with equal might. Both their movements turned more erratic and fast, pumping deeper and harder inside each of them as they shared kisses. They were so caught up in their love making session that Edelgard barely noticed Byleth’s skin gaining more and more silver scales.  
Edelgard was the first to come on Byleth’s tail, crying out Byleth’s name in ecstasy. She kept moving inside Byleth to make her beloved come as well, and soon her fingers felt Byleth’s walls clench against them.  
But as Byleth had an orgasm, a roar was heard instead of a cry.  
And Edelgard’s eyes widened as she saw Byleth’s figure change shape.  
Luckily for her, Edelgard was quick to roll over on the bed to avoid a dragon collapsing on top of her. And again, luckily for her, Byleth didn’t grow to a massive size this time.  
She merely…well, turned into a dragon that had Byleth’s human size.  
As Byleth slumped on the bed next to Edelgard, they locked eyes.  
Byleth wanted to ask if she was a dragon again, but when she opened her mouth and no coherent words came out, being replaced by roars instead, she got her confirmation.  
Edelgard sighed in frustration, but she snuggled against Byleth’s draconic form nonetheless.

“I hope you go back to normal soon” was all that Edelgard could whisper, and she was rewarded with a draconic tongue licking her face. And it felt...good. More than good, actually.

To her horror, Edelgard realized something terrible.

“Oh Goddess, I’m a pervert” Edelgard desperately whined as her head was filled with very improper thoughts that were objectively worse than bedding a half-dragon, as they involved a full on dragon penetrating her with its tail.

And Byleth purred in delight as she heard Edelgard's whine, much to Edelgard’s surprise.  
Because Byleth was actually purring. As in, a genuine cat-like purr that Edelgard didn’t even know dragons were capable of making with their bodies. And Edelgard could almost cry as she felt more aroused;

“Oh Goddess…I truly am a pervert.”


	2. Feral need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long to update! Busy with other stuff and writer's block and all...  
> Anyway as a warning, this has a part of a fully dragon Byleth doing less decent things, so if that puts you off, skip this one...

After Byleth had transformed into a dragon, Edelgard could only stare back at her, hearing her purr. All sorts of thoughts rushed through her head as she watched her soon to be wife rest, and each thought was more depraved and immoral than the last.  
Well, perhaps not immoral.  
It was difficult to debate if wanting to make love to her wife in her dragon form was immoral or not. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn’t.  
Either way, Edelgard wanted her wife to return to normal, and she wanted it fast. She was still very much aroused and wet, and she wished for nothing more than to have another round as soon as possible. But her wife didn’t seem to change with her draconic form intact and with no visible changes coming any time soon.  
If only she’d change just a little…just enough to be human enough…  
Before Edelgard noticed what she was doing, her hand was subconsciously moving downwards to rub her wet sex. She stopped herself before she actually touched it, but she still couldn’t help a heavy sight that caused her wife’s draconic eyes to shot open.  
Edelgard merely looked at the dragon’s face, an expression of ‘this is not what you think it is’ washing over her own as she tried to hide the fact that she was close to touching herself.  
But Byleth had noticed it.  
Byleth tried to speak, again failing as a roar came out instead of words.  
It was awkward to communicate with a dragon that could not reply, but Edelgard had to try. After all, even if she couldn’t respond with words, Byleth could still hear her and understand her…and she could react to Edelgard’s messages. She was still her Byleth, after all.

“I…I’m still aroused, I’m sorry” Edelgard shyly confessed, her cheeks burning red, “but I’ll take care of it myself on another room, worry not. And when you’re human again, we can make love as many times as we want to!”

Edelgard moved to get out of the bed, but a paw grabbed her waist to pull her back in. It was so strong and unexpected that Edelgard actually fell back on the soft mattress, and before she could ask Byleth what she was doing, she felt Byleth’s draconic tongue lick her neck. And Edelgard failed to suppress a very aroused moan.  
It took her all the mental strength she could muster to ignore her growing arousal and tell Byleth to stop. Byleth immediately stopped, of course, and Edelgard couldn’t hide the fact that part of her was disappointed, which only confused Byleth.  
The dragon cocked her head to the side, and Edelgard explained;

“It’s just that…it feels a bit wrong. I mean, I don’t know. I want you, Byleth, but…oh, Goddess, I don’t know!”

As Edelgard broke down with embarrassment, Byleth could only snuggle closer to lick her cheek, trying to comfort her.

“Hm…t-thank you, love” Edelgard shyly let out, still very much embarrassed and confused, and her cheeks still burning red.

She pressed a chaste kiss to Byleth’s muzzle, and Byleth purred yet again before she licked Edelgard’s cheek again. And Edelgard could no longer take it.

“Oh, damn it all!” Edelgard desperately cried out, “you’re aroused as well, aren’t you?”

Byleth nodded excited, and Edelgard could only groan and sigh.

“To hell with this, then! You’re my wife, I’m your wife, we both want this and that’s all that matters!” Edelgard huffed, and immediately after, Byleth’s tongue was travelling downwards.

Edelgard grabbed Byleth by the horns as she felt her tongue lick her labia before slipping inside her. Byleth’s paws gripped Edelgard’s thighs, pulling her closer to her mouth as she ate her out. She devoured Edelgard with the hunger of a wild beast, and Edelgard was shaking at how great Byleth’s draconic tongue felt lapping around inside her. She gripped Byleth’s horns harder, letting herself go as she moaned and whined incoherently, orgasm after orgasm hitting her over and over again.  
Byleth was so hungry and had so many stamina in her dragon form that Edelgard couldn’t keep up. She slumped back on the bed after a while, absolutely spent and close to passing out as the waves of her orgasms still sent pleasing shivers up her spine. Byleth only stopped once her empress told her to let her rest, as she couldn’t take it anymore.  
When Byleth pulled away, Edelgard caught a glimpse of her.  
Her mouth was dirty with a mess of her wetness that Byleth was trying desperately to lick off of her lips, her chin dripping wetness from how many times Edelgard came on her mouth in such a short amount of time.  
But her face was different;  
Byleth’s face was human again, with silver scales adorning patches of her skin and horns still sprouting from her head.  
She was back to her half-human half-dragon form.  
Edelgard smiled before she threw her head back and sighed in relief, ready to drift off to sleep…until she felt weight on top of her and realized that Byleth was straddling her.

“El…El, I’m sorry. I can’t stop now” Byleth whined, one hand wasting no time in grabbing her soon to be wife’s as she lead it to her sex.

Edelgard didn’t even have to dip her fingers inside Byleth to feel how desperately wet Byleth was.

“I’m sorry, El” Byleth cried out again, before she positioned herself so that she could rub her wet sex against Edelgard’s thigh.

Edelgard could do nothing but watch in awe as her half-dragon and very feral beloved humped her leg, rubbing herself on it with no self-control as she tried to bring herself to orgasm and moaned Edelgard’s name.

“El…El, oh, El!” Byleth chanted as she slid her wet sex on Edelgard’s thigh, leaving a trail of wetness behind, making a mess on Edelgard’s legs.

But Edelgard was so much in awe that she didn’t mind. Her mind could only stare at this woman, so beautiful and thrashing so hard on her leg, her silver scales glistening and her cheeks becoming redder as her voice sung erotic noises that made Edelgard grow weak.  
But as Byleth kept going, her whines and cries changed tone;

“El…El I can’t stop, I’m so aroused, you have to touch me! Please, El, I can’t take it anymore!” Byleth desperately cried out, and Edelgard snapped back into reality.

She told her soon to be wife to sit on her face, and Byleth was so desperate that she immediately climbed on top of it, thrusting herself onto Edelgard’s mouth. She thrust her hips with raw want that Edelgard had never seen before, mounting Edelgard’s face like her life depended on it. It was actually difficult to keep up with the half-dragon’s thrusts, and Edelgard did her best to lick Byleth and penetrate her with her fingers as the woman above her cried out, crazed with lust.  
It took a long time until Byleth was finally satisfied. Once she came on Edelgard’s mouth for the last time, she slumped on the bed, absolutely spent. Still, she wasn’t as tired and spent as Edelgard was, and the Emperor could only thank her intense training for being able to satisfy her feral wife before passing out.  
Everything was so crazy that it almost felt surreal, like a fever dream.  
Edelgard was sure that her beloved had turned into a beast.  
In a good way, but still a feral beast.  
One that would be a handful if they didn’t manage to fix this quick.  
But she was so tired, and her Byleth was already snoring beside her…so Edelgard couldn’t resist closing her eyes, only to open them the next morning.  
She woke up hours later, once the sun had already started to rise, and with her wife showering her face with gentle kisses. Unsurprisingly, Byleth was still in her half-dragon form, much to everyone’s disappointment.  
But still, Edelgard noticed that the kisses she had woken up to weren’t the usually chaste and loving ones…no, the kisses Byleth gave her that morning seemed to be much more than that…

“Are…are you still in heat?” Edelgard asked her, and Byleth could only flash her a sad smile as her guilt consumed her.

“I’m sorry, El.”

“This is not your fault, love of my life” Edelgard quickly let out, kissing Byleth to try to comfort her wife but to no avail.

“I hate this” Byleth let out, and Edelgard could find no words to reply her with.

She kissed her wife again, telling her she’d get them breakfast and hot water to run a nice warm bath for them and that they would talk more about it once she returned. As she left the bed and got a towel to clean herself up and get dressed, she could hear Byleth whine in protest behind her.

“I just want you. All the time. I want you to be with me forever” Byleth protested.

“I know, love…I know” Edelgard tried to comfort her as she wiped the wetness still sticky in between her thighs from the night before, before putting on her clothes, “I’ll try to return as soon as possible, I promise.”

Once she was done, she moved next to Byleth and grabbed one of her hands, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Byleth’s hand like a dapper knight. Byleth couldn’t help an amused smile, and that cheered up Edelgard.

“I might need help from Hubert to carry the water, so try to get dressed, my love” Edelgard told her, “and please, see that you get the tub so that we can bathe as soon as I arrive, alright?”

As Byleth said yes, Edelgard glanced back at the bed sheets. And she remembered the mess they had made the night before.

“A-and perhaps, change the bed sheets, my love…I think it’s better I send these to be washed” Edelgard continued, a faint blush across her cheeks as she spoke.

Still, Byleth agreed with her, and they wasted no time getting to their respective tasks at hand.  
But as Edelgard left the room to gather food for breakfast and water for the bath, her worries about Byleth only seemed to grow. Sure, the bedding was very…interesting, Edelgard couldn’t complain there. Hell, Edelgard could even consider that part a blessing. But Edelgard wasn’t sure if she could handle the rest of this situation nicely, with Byleth requiring so much attention and the anxiety of having people suspect anything and find her wife’s secret, which could lead to her downfall. She only prayed that either Byleth’s heat would end soon or that Byleth would soon be able to control her forms. Or both. Both would be ideal.


End file.
